Those Darn Flappers!
by CherryFlower05
Summary: "Dull men like you Uchiha Sasuke should crawl back under the rock you came from! You do not belong in our society!" A 1920's theme


**Title:** Those darn Flappers!

**Pairings**: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N: **Inspired by _'First Impression' by e-nat. _

It was one of those nights when the entire city was awake and anxious. Everyone seemed to be buzzing their way towards the Victorian styled mansion that had come alive with lights and music. As you drove up the driveway, you could taste the excitement. Woman carelessly climbed out of motor vehicles while hiking up their dress skirts revealing the hidden skin. Some held slender glass bottles in their hands and were casually taking drinks from it. All the while, they laughed and smiled at each other. This bold behavior was referred to as a poison among many- women who no longer held themselves in high standards who had suddenly created new beliefs with the ending of the war.

A young gentleman, who was actually formally invited to the mansion, finally stepped out of his vehicle. He frowned in disgust as he witness the women's behavior but there was not much he could say, This new breed of women were slowly but surely taking over society.

He casually leaned against his vehicle wondering if he should really stay. As he silently deliberated to himself, the host of the party appeared in front of him.

"Oi Sasuke you came after all." The host said.

The young gentleman looked up. He smirked, "Kakashi." He acknowledged.

Kakashi was a lean man in his early thirties who was an old family friend to Sasuke. He would often advise the younger male in difficult situations almost acting as a father figure to him. "I thought I saw your car but I couldn't be sure." Kakashi remarked Sasuke snorted, "How could you?" he asked. Kakashi chuckled, "I know you are upset right now." Sasuke didn't reply. "But stay for the party. It will be loud and there are many people but I promised your Kaa-sama that I would get you to come to more socializing events." Kakashi said, "And besides I worked very hard to get my special guest today. You should at least stay and see who it is."

Sasuke clinked his tongue- an odd habit he picked up over the years. "Fine." He replied. It would do it for the sake of his mother but after that he was leaving and never trusting Kakashi again. Kakashi grinned and quickly lead the young male inside towards the courtyard where the party was.

A half an hour later and there was no sign of the 'special guest' Kakashi had promised. Sasuke tried to sit by himself but that was impossible. Everyone was eager to socialize and continuously tried to encourage him to dance. It was growing to be very annoying. The Jazz music was blaring from the band that seemed to have an endless supply of energy which annoyed Sasuke even more. Suddenly, the band stopped. Everyone stopped chatting and dancing to stare at the stage where the band was. Kakashi suddenly appeared in a rich white suit.

"I am sorry for the sudden cut in the music." He said, "But my special guest has finally arrived." From behind Kakashi, Sasuke could see the elder man ushering someone to come forward. The person was far from shy and quickly skipped towards Kakashi's side. She had a beautiful smile painted on her face while her pink locks curled around her chin. Her dress was irritatingly bright with colors. Kakashi had casually whispered something to her and she laughed. "I am sure everyone here knows Miss Haruno Sakura." Kakashi announced. As he said her name, the young girl bowed, "And together, we have a treat for all of you." Kakashi spinned her outwards to his left and then signaled to the band to start again.

Sasuke watched as the band started to play and wild loud tune. Sakura moved her hips sensually and her feet made quick work across the stage. Kakashi pulled her close mimicking her footsteps easily. He spinned her again making her skirt playfully float around her legs. Together, they kicked their feet to the beat of the band. Kakashi spinned her out again where she did a playful shimmy while laughing. Kakashi quickly joined her side and lifted her up into the air, holding onto her by her waist. She bobbed her right leg while in midair before Kakashi slowly dipped her as the song came to a close.

The audience erupted into applause. Two women behind Sasuke who were obviously intoxicated were waving their handkerchiefs and shouting, "Well done Sakura-sama!"

Sasuke frowned. This was what he stayed for? Kakashi had to be joking. That woman represented everything he hated about this century! She was one of those flappers.

He started to stand up when the band started again. Sakura and Kakashi had disappeared from the stage but Sasuke swore he heard her laughter. He sat back down and searched the crowd for her. A pink head popped up and down in the crowd. She was dancing with everyone. When she left one dance partner, another was waiting for her. She was the life of the party. She carelessly twirled her way towards Sasuke who immediately stood up to grab hold of her arms.

She stared at him at first as if expecting him to do something. After a minute, she frowned. Another partner came behind her but she casually brushed him off.

"Why is a dull man like you attending a party like this?" Sakura asked suddenly. Sasuke watched her before replying, "What I attend is my business." He snapped. Sakura glared at him, "Oh now I understand." She said, "You're Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi told me to stay away from a dull men like you but surprised he invited one to a party."

Sasuke had to admit, her remark hurt his ego. "At least I don't spend my time dancing with strange men." He replied. She chuckled before a dark look crawled into her eyes, "Men like you need to wake up. This is a new century where women refused to be imprisoned by your opinion. We will not kiss your feet and obey your ever command. We have our own minds and we intend to use it to make our own decisions."

Sakura quickly pressed her fingers against his chest as Sasuke drew closer to her, "I refuse." He whispered in a cocky tone. He noticed that Sakura was tightening her grip on the small purse she had in her other hand. She then pulled away from him and laughed, "Oh whatever you say iSa-su-ke-kun!/i" She then ran off into the arms of another dance partner while Sasuke froze over in shock.

The next time Sasuke saw her, she was riding a bike. She was grinning as usual as she pumped the pedals. Sasuke had stopped his vehicle to the side of her and she looked shocked to see him. "Oh my! It's **the** dull man!" she exclaimed as she paused in her pedaling. She laughed before getting ready to leave. She quickly rode off but for some reason Sasuke didn't move from the spot. He continued to stare at her with mix emotions of distaste and curiosity.

It was a whole month before Sasuke saw Sakura again. He had been invited to lunch at Kakashi's when she walked in. To her credit, she did look embarrassed for walking in a meal.

"Sakura you should really call when you are visiting." Kakashi said getting up to greet her. Sakura gave a small smile, "But I did." She said. She showed him three fingers, "Three time in fact and no one answered. I feared the worse for you!" Kakashi chuckled. He could hear the playfulness in her tone. "Your concern is appreciated." Kakashi replied.

When Sakura finally noticed that Sasuke was at the table she laughed. "Oh Kakashi how can you stand such a dull man!" she asked him. Kakashi just shook his head, "The same way you handle that cousin for yours." He replied. Sakura laughed, "Oh yes she is a handful. A true flapper girl but her husband balances her out. They were a perfect match!" "What was her name again? Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked. "Yes Uzumaki Karin but now she's Hozuki Karin." Sakura replied. "That's right. She married Suigetsu. You are right they do balance each other." Kakashi agreed, "Now tell me Sakura why did you come to see me?"

Sakura smiled, "Oh that right! I did come to see you to ask a favor." "And what is that?" Kakashi asked. "To borrow your records. You are the only person I know who has such a wide selection of jazz." Kakashi seemed quiet smug by this new discovery. "Of course you may but why do you need it?" Kakashi asked. "Oh the girls and I are starting a dance class. Since the last party everyone has caught the '_jazz fever_' and wants to dance the night away." "Oh?" Kakashi said, "And where are you having these classes?"

Sakura pouted as she threw herself on a nearby chair, "I haven't the slightest clue! We're still working on that little hiccup." "Why not here?" Kakashi offered, "The hall should be large enough for a class." Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes glimmer with excitement, "Oh that would be wonderful!" she exclaimed, "But when will we have the classes?"

"Not on Fridays, that's when I have my parties and not Thursdays because that's when I prepare for the parties." Kakashi said. "And Wednesdays is such an odd day to have the class and Tuesdays leaves a sore taste in my mouth." Sakura said. "What about Mondays?" he asked. Sakura gave him a flustered look, "But no one likes a Monday!" she exclaimed. "But the classes will make them like it now." Kakashi pointed out. Sakura paused and thought quietly to herself for a moment, "You are right! Mondays it is!" she exclaimed, "Thank you so much for this Kakashi and I am sorry about intruding in on your lunch." Kakashi laughed, "Its fine." He said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of chair scraping on the floor. "Oh are you leaving Sasuke. We didn't even have desert." Kakashi asked. Sasuke didn't answer him but felt frustrated that now they suddenly remembered that he was here. Sakura seemed to barely notice him and started to leave the room saying a soft goodbye to Kakashi. He quickly followed after her. She knew he was following her after the first minute. She stopped in her stride and turned around.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Sasuke didn't answer. He stopped by her side and didn't dare move. Sakura let out a huff of air before walking again with Sasuke behind her. She walked towards the driveway where her car was parked. She fiddled to open the door but for some reason it won't open. A larger hand appeared over her own dainty owns and the door opened easily. Sakura turned surprised to see Sasuke was still behind her and that he was the one who opened the door for her.

"Er thank you?" she said unsure what she should do. He nodded and escorted her into the car. He closed the door before turning to leave. Sakura didn't start the engine right away like she should have. Instead she spent her time staring at her hand still feeling the heat from Sasuke's touch.

"What a nice surprise from such a dull man." Sakura whispered before she drove off.

The next time they met was when Sasuke stumbled in on the dance classes. He had heard that it was becoming very popular and now a small fee was charged to the students. He walked in casually and leaned against the wall. Sakura was directing the class and if she noticed him, she didn't show it. An hour later, the class finished and before Sasuke could even think about leaving, she appeared in front of him.

"Have you come to learn how to dance?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head, "No." he replied, "I was merely observing." She chuckled, "And what have you observed Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "Hn." Sasuke replied. She giggled, "Of course that is expected. You cannot simply observe a dance." Sakura said as she moved away from him. By this time all the students had left the hall leaving them alone. Sakura walked towards the record player and music filled the air again. She faced Sasuke with a smile, "You must experience it." She stretched out her hand, "So dance with me Sasuke-kun."

Two hours later, Sakura was nursing her bruised feet while having tea with the same person who inflicted the damage on them. Sasuke proved to be a good student but he wasn't perfect. He made his mistakes and her feet suffered for it. However, he was light on his feet.

"You are strangely a fine dancer." Sakura admitted as she sipped her tea.

"I enjoy dancing." Sasuke replied. He quickly cleared his throat after saying it making Sakura laugh. She looked at him and smiled, "But you cannot dance my dance." She said. He gave a quick nod. "Perhaps next time we should dance your dance." Sakura said. She gave him a beautiful smile before asking, "Don't you think so?"

From then on, all they did was dance and talk. Two months went by and Sasuke quickly realized he had fallen for Sakura's charm. The same type of woman that he swore he hated was exactly his type! She was wild, exciting and a trill to his life. She never let him have his way. She kept him on his toes.

On Sakura's side, she was surprised by Sasuke's true nature. He was open to trying to new things although you would have never guessed by looking at him. He was a reserved man who believed in traditions and held women in a very high light. He respected them and that was more than enough for her.

At the moment they were at a restaurant having lunch. Sakura was dressed in green flirty dress with bangles dancing on her arms. She caught Sasuke staring at her and blushed. She quickly stuck out her tongue and teased him- one of her many odd habits. Sasuke smirked as he averted his eyes to the food.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared looking quite pleased. He patted Sasuke on the back and laughed, "I see you two finally came to terms with each other. I knew the two of you were a good match."

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked shocked. Kakashi gave a nervous smile, "Sakura you needed a control and Sasuke needed company. The two of you filled each other out so well. I knew it would be successful if I pushed the two of you together."

"You planned this?!" Sakura exclaimed her eyes growing wide. Kakashi gave her a small smile, "Please don't give me that expression Sakura. Aren't you happy now? You always said you wanted a man to respect you on equal terms that's why I thought of Sasuke and insisted he come to the party I had you specially invited for. I knew he would never be able to take his eyes off of you when he saw how you behaved."

Sakura looked embarrassed while Sasuke looked annoyed. "Kakashi." Sasuke said finally speaking, "Did Kaa-chan put you up to this?" Kakashi gave a nervous look to Sasuke, "No no no!" he said quickly, "Mikoto-sama had nothing to do with this. She only wished you would find someone you were happy with and you did!"

Sakura sighed, "Next time Kakashi don't meddle." Kakashi gave an awkward chuckle, "And now I see how you make your earnings at the end of the year." Sakura continued in a lecturing tone, "You meddle!"

She then paused and reached forward for Sasuke's hand, "But thank you. We needed this. We needed to find each other." Sakura finished. Kakashi bowed and left the couple to themselves.

It wasn't until years later when Kakashi finally visited the couple again. By that time he had the pleasure of seeing a wonderful surprised.

"Oh look who finally showed up!" Sakura exclaimed grinning at the elder man. Kakashi laughed, "I thought I would leave you two alone to deal with each other privately." Kakashi replied. "For ten years Kakashi. Sasuke-kun could have used your advice." Sakura said. Kakashi peaked into the room behind Sakura, "Where is Sasuke?" he asked. His eyes quickly spied a ring on Sakura's left forth finger. "Oh he's dancing with his little hime-sama." Sakura replied in a casual tone. She ushered the older man inside and lead him towards the hall where music could be heard. Indeed Sasuke was there but he barely noticed their arrival. All his attention was on the little girl who was spinning circles around him. The child noticed the visitors and stopped dancing. Her pink locks bounced as she rushed into Sakura's stomach savoring the warmth.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-chan was dancing with me but it's not as nice as when he dances with you." The little girl said. She spied Kakashi looking at her and grinned, "Hello!" she greeted.

Kakashi smiled and bowed to the little girl, "Kakashi." Sasuke said walking towards his family, "I see you finally came." Kakashi laughed, "I figured you would want some private time with Sakura and it's a good thing I didn't bother you. You two were busy!" The couple blushed.

"Ne ne Okaa-chan can you and Otou-chan dance again for me!" the child begged. Sakura smiled, "Of course darling!"

Kakashi watched as the couple made their way towards the center of the room. He quickly saw flashed of a young stubborn male who thrived for traditions to be upheld and a young flapper woman who hoped someone would hear her silence call and as they danced together, their passion from their past personalities and new personalities burned together enlightening the whole world of their love.


End file.
